koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 6: Special
Dynasty Warriors 6 PlayStation 2 (真・三國無双 5 Special, Shin Sangoku Musou 5 Special) is a revised and overhauled version of Dynasty Warriors 6. It features many changes that were not in the PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 versions. The American version of Dynasty Warriors 6: Special is not on two discs like the Japanese port. This title is advertised in Asia as the "completely revised" version of Dynasty Warriors 6. Changes *Musou modes for Ma Chao, Yue Ying, Cao Pi, Zhang He, Taishi Ci, and Ling Tong are added and the six characters receive new weapons and movesets. Weapons changes are as follows: **Ma Chao from a spear to a great sword (similar to Fu Xi's). **Cao Pi from a short sword to a longsword. **Zhang He from a spear back to his pair of claws. **Taishi Ci from a spear back to his pair of rods. **Ling Tong from a halberd to a three section staff (or a sanjiegun). **Yue Ying from a longbow to a bladed crossbow, an original weapon inspired by the repeating crossbow. It fires flaming projectiles and contains an extending stationary blade. *The characters's alternate colors have slight variations and accents. This mostly applies to the six unique characters for Special. *Renbu now decreases at a slower rate. *To compensate for the downgrade, the port has lower resolution graphics and models compared to the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. It also suffers from heavy slowdown and "disappearing" enemies. This is most likely because of the porting to a previous generation console with limited memory capabilities. *Dueling and swimming have been removed. Water will always be shallow enough for the players to run through (except at Chi Bi). *Enemy AI at Conquest of Wu, Chi Bi, and Fan Castle have also been altered due to the absence of swimming. The central trap at He Fei Castle has also been changed to a multi-fire arrow contraption attached near the gate. *A good portion of the unique clothing and banners used to distinguish the countries have also been omitted. Animations for the army's extra units (such as ballista and engineers) are altered or cut. *The loading screen before battles has reverted to the standard black screen with flaming text. *The generic officers in many stages have been changed or replaced to minimize the number of different models appearing in any particular battle. For instance, at Xu Chang, the vast majority of enemy (and even allied) officers use the same model as Xun Yu. Stages Five new stages have been added into this title. *Battle of Jiang Dong *Struggle at He Bei *Battle of Tong Gate *Battle of Ru Xu Kou *Battle of Jie Ting PSP Port A PSP port in Japan was released on September 17, 2009. In this port, Meng Huo (who appeared in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) is available as a Free Mode character. Related Media A figurine collection of the game's characters is being manufactured by Cafe Reo. The first set includes: Cao Cao, Dian Wei, Zhang He, Zhang Liao, Sun Jian, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Lu Bu. A second set followed which includes: Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun, Sima Yi, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Diao Chan, and Dong Zhuo. A cup collection which includes pictures of the games characters are being manufactured by the same business. Each cup includes pictures of Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhao Yun, and Guan Yu. Image Song *''RED CLIFF ~Shin Sen~ Shin Sangoku Musou 5 Special Ver.'' :Performed by alan Japanese vocalized version; used for commercials Gallery Image:Dw6sp-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art External Links * Official English site * Official Japanese site * Official Taiwanese site * Official Korean site * Official Japanese PlayStation site Category:Games